Misery World
by Asurax1
Summary: Doce reglas, cien entrenadores... Uno solo ganará en este miserable juego, solo uno sobrevivirá en este miserable mundo.


Hola amigos... Soy Asurax, tal vez me recuerden de fic tales como "La buena vida del campeón" "Pokespirit" y "Gen furia"... Bueno este pequeño "Fic" es uno que me tenia guardado desde hace tiempo pero nunca subí. Lo subo ahora más que nada para avisar que sigo vivo a pesar de la prolongada ausencia que tuve y pedirle a los que siguen mis historias que me disculpen por la repentina ausencia**.**

**Misery world**

**No sabía en ese momento que es lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que no tenía que estar ahí, que quienes estaban junto a mí en ese momento no debíamos estar ahí, que ese no era nuestro hogar, debíamos estar junto a nuestros pokemon para cumplir nuestras metas y luchar por nuestros sueños. Sabía que ninguno de los que estábamos ahí nos merecíamos este destino… pero al parecer nada de eso importa, en este mundo miserable.**

**Juego miserable**

Lo último que recordaba era llegar a Ciudad Petalburgo, el gran festival comenzaría muy pronto. Me encontraba emocionada, después de esforzarme tanto junto a mis pokemon pude conseguir mis cinco listones, a pesar de que me encontraba viajando en una nueva región me esforzaba cada día para seguir mejorando. Pero de repente una luz blanca repentinamente me cegó, cuando la luz se fue y pude espabilar ya no me encontraba en la ciudad. Todos los edificios y calles fueron remplazados por cientos de arboles como si de un frondoso bosque se tratara. Me encontraba completamente desorientada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Por qué estaba en medio de ese bosque? Todas esas preguntas y más rondaban por mi mente, pero de repente observo un pequeño destello de luz roja que se movía entre los árboles. Podía sentir como si me estuviera llamando y me pidiera que lo siguiera, sin pensarlo mucho lo seguí por varios minutos e incluso horas, pensé que aquel bosque no tenia fin y cada vez comenzaba a ponerme más y más nerviosa.

Pero de repente aquel destello desapareció, pero no le di demasiada importancia ya que podía ver lo que parecía el final de aquel bosque. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para poder salir, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme de frente con un gran pilar plateado de unos 20 metros de largo. Al observar los alrededores vi que aquel pilar estaba rodeado de arboles, lo que me dio a entender para mi sorpresa que no me encontraba en la salida sino en el centro del bosque.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que repentinamente vi a varias personas salir del bosque. Todos se encontraban confundidos mirándose los unos a los otros. De mi parte era la misma situación, me encontraba increíblemente confundida, observa sin entender nada mientras más y más personas salía del bosque, rodeando aquel gran pilar sin saber nada. Observando un poco más puede notar que ninguno hablaba entre sí, al intentar decir una palabra noté con angustia como de mi boca no salía el más mínimo sonido. Yo al igual que el resto de personas comenzaba a desesperarme. Intenté gritar pero incluso eso fue en vano… ni un solo sonido.

Pasaron los minutos, intenté calmarme, comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de aquel pilar. Miré más a mi alrededor y para mi sorpresa pude ver algunas caras conocidas, entre ellas pude ver a Dawn y May, me las encontré varias veces en los concursos de Hoenn. Ellas también me vieron, pero no nos acercamos ¿De qué íbamos a hablar? ¿Nos quedáremos mirando con desconcierto? Seguí caminando, debemos ser más de cien personas alrededor de aquel pilar ¿Qué era ese pilar? ¿Por qué estábamos ahí? ¿Cómo llegamos todos aquí? Mientras más me lo preguntaba más nerviosa me ponía. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente para olvidarme de todas esas preguntas y seguí caminando, miraba hacia todos lados, mientras más veía a más personas conocidas encontraba, seguí así hasta que finalmente lo vi, se encontraba sentado a los pies de un árbol en los límites de la entrada al bosque. Su mirada era tranquila y sonreía mientras acariciaba a su Pikachu que se encontraba en su hombro. Al ver a su pokemon instintivamente toqué mi cadera en busca del bolsillo donde tengo mis pokeball y sintiendo un gran alivio al encontrar todas ahí.

Caminé con la intención de acercármele, sabía que no podía decir palabra alguna, pero el solo verlo me traía tranquilidad. No lo había visto desde ese día en el aeropuerto ¿Qué pensará de mi? ¿Si me ve estará feliz o incomodo? Esas preguntas rondaban mi mente, haciendo que olvidara lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

Pero para mi sorpresa no duró mucho aquel olvido. Repentinamente antes que pudiera encontrarme con él, una cegadora luz blanca se formó en la punta de aquel gran pilar. Todos miramos con sorpresa y atención lo que sucedía, hasta que de repente…

"Hola Jugadores" - Se escuchó una voz proveniente de aquella luz que hizo eco en todo el lugar causando dudas a todos.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que había escuchado en horas, pero en vez de darme tranquilidad hacia todo lo contrario. Sentía un intenso escalofrío que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

"Sé que se estarán preguntando que hacen aquí" - aquella voz continuo hablando. Su tono era bastante grave y parecía la de ser de un hombre adulto.

"La razón es simple, ustedes están aquí para jugar un juego" - dijo aquella voz causando el asombro de todos los que estábamos ahí presentes. ¿Un juego? ¿De qué está hablando? Si esta es una broma es de muy mal gusto.

"El concepto es simple, lo explicaré en doce simples reglas…" - decía aquella voz de forma muy natural.

"Primera; serán cien jugadores y solo un ganador. Segunda, cada jugador comenzará con un total de tres vidas. Tercera, cada derrota costará una vida. Cuarta, al perder todas las vidas el jugador queda fuera. Quinta, los encuentros son decididos al azar. Sexta, una vez estando frente a frente ambos jugadores rivales el combate comenzará. Séptima, el jugador que no acepte combatir perderá todas sus vidas. Octava cualquier jugador puede tomar el lugar de otro pero si pierde perderá dos vidas, una por la suya y otra por quién protege. Novena se pueden ganar las vida del jugador rival, solo si el jugador pone en juego todas sus vidas. Decima, solo se podrá tener un máximo de cinco vidas. Onceaba, si un jugador interviene directamente en un encuentro iniciado, este perderá automáticamente una vida. Doceava, si un jugador le quita su ultima vida a otro, esté también podrá quedarse con uno de sus pokemon" - explicó aquella voz.

Aquello al igual que a muchos nos dejó con más dudas que respuestas ¿Qué clase de juego era este? ¿Estábamos de alguna forma obligados a participar? ¿Si pierdo tendré que prestar a uno de mis pokemon? Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y una fuerte sensación de inquietud. Volteé a verlo, al parecer él no se dio cuenta de que me encontraba a solo unos metros de él por la cantidad de gente que había alrededor. Como siempre no pude encontrar miedo en su mirada, es más, parecía estar un poco emocionado . Cielos, debo admitir que su confianza es algo que me gusta mucho de él, pero creo que debería estar un poco más preocupado. Al menos eso pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, comenzando nuevamente a moverme entre la gente para intentar llegar a él.

"Ah, olvidé mencionar algo más…" - volvió a hablar aquella voz haciendo que frene en seco y comenzando a ponerme los pelos de punta.

"Si un jugador pierde todas sus vidas y queda fuera… esté morirá" - dijo aquella voz dejando paralizados a todos los que nos encontramos ahí presentes.


End file.
